Manual of Style
Basics Here at the Nancy Drew Games Wiki, we want to creat the largest collection of information about the Nancy Drew Video Games as possible. But in doing so, we also want to make the most accurate ''and ''profecional. While editing, make sure that information that you are using is based on the video games (either the Classic Series or the Dossier). Examples of this would be using only screen shots from the games. So don't be puting up pictures Emma Roberts from the 2006 movie. There's probably another wiki for that. Internal Links, Other Pages and You This is something some people get stuck on: When do I internally link? An internal link is when you make a word (or words) link to another page on the wiki. Some people go overboard with these. The first time you mention another character, object, place or game in a page, you should make it a link to that artical. Whenever you create an internal link to page that doesn't exist, it goes into the "Needed Pages" Catagory, which some users browse to find a good way to help out. To avoid cluttering said catagory, only link to pages that already exist or else ''make sense. ''Wickford Castle could be a link, but Winconsen and Castle should not. Just try and disern if the information would be directly (if not exclusevly) related to the Nancy Drew PC Games. Tense and Person What tense and what person should you use? All pages should be writen in third person and past tense. A pages Fictional Biography/History/Plot should be written as though it were real. It should be written more of like a history text book's discription of a famous battle or king. It should remain profecional and centered on the topic. What Templates should I use? Templates and infoboxes are very important on some wikis, and almost none existant on others. On Nancy Drew Games Wiki, the only template you really need to worry about is the stub tag and spoiler tag. Though we suggest that you wait at least four weeks after a game's release before writing articles for it, you can create an article as long as you place a spoiler tag at the top of the page. If you come across a spoiler tag that's past it's due date, please make sure to take it down. Some wikis use a large variety of infoboxes, but it should be noted that sites such as Wookeepedia have thousands of articles types. On top of characters, places, objects and other simple categories, they have dozens and dozens of alien species, home planets, organizations, eras, etc. This wiki doesn't have nearly as much character detail, so infoboxes are unnecessary. Layout Every wiki needs to use a uniform body style to avoid making things look messy. The following is how all pages should look: Characters *Fictional Biography *Personality *Appearance *Quotes *Notes *External Links (if any) Places/Objects *Fictional History *Appearance *Quotes *Notes *External Links (if any) Games *Plot *Cast *Reception *Quotes *Notes *External Links (if any) *Gallary (at least four screenshots and a trailer) Examples of good pages include: *Jacques Brunais (Character) *Shadow at the Water's Edge (Game) Category:Browse